The Secrets of Hogwarts
by Ms.TabbyCat
Summary: "Muggle" girl Penelope Parker found out who she really was: a witch. She went to Hogwarts, and discovered its deepest and darkest secret. She, with the help of her friends, must stop the Kandara, Voldemort's daughter. Sequel to Harry Potter.


**A/N: This is my first story!**

 **Sorry, it's a bit like _Harry Potter_. Also, those characters are JK Rowling's, and no profit is made from this work. I own nothing except for my mistakes.**

It was a dark and stormy night.

Rain was pouring down, covering every inch of open space with water. Lightning filled the sky, and thunder boomed. At Godric's Hollow, every window was shut, and every door was locked… except for one.

Two figures were walking hurriedly on the empty streets. You could barely see their dark cloaks billowing in the strong wind, but could hear splashing noises as their boots hauled puddle after puddle.

Finally their pace slowed, and they stopped in front of a huge mansion with a big garden. As they stepped in, thick mist formed, snd a rasping voice rang out, "Draco Malfoy?"

The frontier person replied quietly, "I didn't disarm you, Albus." The mist cleared, leaving the path to the house clear.

The duo reached the large double front doors, and one go them knocked. One, two, three.

There was a pause. Then, the door slowly opened, revealing a brightly lit hallway with chandeliers and artworks. A woman was standing at the doorway. Her flaming red hair was tied in a loose bun, and she was wearing a floating orange nightgown. She was staring at the strangers with her piercing blue eyes. One of her hands was holding the door, and the other gripped tightly to her wand.

"Who are you?" She asked clearly, and loud enough even to be heard in the storm. "Show yourselves."

Both strangers pulled off their cloaks. One of them was a creamy-skinned woman with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes. The other was a red-haired man with kind blue eyes and a small beard. Even though they both looked like having the age more than twenty, the man still had some freckles.

The woman at the doorway relaxed immediately. "Ron! Hermione! You two nearly scared me out of my bones!" she panted.

"It's always good to be alert, Ginny, and it's good for me to know at least someone on this planet is sensible," Hermione said, stepping in. She mock-glared at Ron, who shrugged with grin on his face.

Ginny closed the door behind them. The air in the mansion was much warmer then outside. "What are you two doing here in the middle of the night, anyways?" She asked.

"What? Didn't Harry tell you?" asked Ron.

Ginny shook her head slowly. She had led them into a beautiful sitting room with comfortable-looking sofas and couches. A fire was burning, and tea was set on the table. A man was sitting in there. He had black messy hair, green eyes, and a cleanly shaved face. Unlike Ginny, he was wearing robe and a traveling cloak. He stood up when the trio walked in.

"Ron and Hermione," he said calmly without suprise.

"Good evening, Harry," they both replied.

Ron whispered in a voice that Ginny couldn't hear, "Mate, didn't you tell her?"

"No, I'm afraid she wouldn't take it. Now she has to go, with everything packed and ready," Harry whispered back.

"So, what?" asked Ginny, looking at Harry.

"Er…..Ginny, dear, we're moving," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Moving? Where?" she asked again.

"To the Muggle world. You see, we cannot let Lizzie grow up here. All the fame, the praises, it will make her arrogant and spoiled. If we go to the Muggle world, like I had twenty-five years ago, she'll be normal. She won't know it until she's eleven or twelve, when she's ready. Please, Ginny. Please." Harry's voice went pleading.

There was a long silence. The only sounds were the crackling fire and the faraway sounds of the storm raging outside. Harry fidgeted nervously. Ron looked solemn. Hermione was anxiously biting her lips. Ginny's expression was unreadable.

"I see." she finally said. Then, to everyone's surprise, she smiled widely. "I knew you were up to something, contacting Kingsley, staying in your office far longer than usual. Well, this is certainly you, is it? Giving up the fame, the money and the comfort here, to live in the muggle world for eleven years. However, I agree with you. Lizzie needs a peaceful environment, does she? If this is OK with you two, that is." She looked at Ron and Hermione.

They both nodded. " I'll go get Lizzie." Harry said, walking out the room.

A short moment later, he returned with a small bundle in his arms. Inside was a baby, fast asleep. She was beautiful, with fluttering eyelashes and curly locks of brownish red hair.

Ginny looked at her one-year-old baby tenderly. "She looks like Granny Lily," she whispered.

"She sure does," Harry replied with misty eyes. "But we have to charm her to look like another person until we tell her the truth."

" What about Mary, your maid?" asked Hermione suddenly, like she just remembered.

"She'll live with her family, coming occasionally to clean up," Ginny said simply.

For a moment they stared at the house. Then Harry, with a wave of his wand, pulled out the fire. Ginny's nightgown changed into a orange cotton dress, and she summoned her cloak.

"Remember the prophecy?" asked Ron.

"Yes." recited Hermione quickly on the top of her lungs. "This is the war of the daughters, who both have powers their fathers have not. Fire and phoenix meets serpent and ice. Neither shall live while the other survives." She stopped, panting.

"Gee, Hermione. You haven't changed much." said Harry, amused. "I think it's Lizzie. But Voldy didn't have a daughter, did he? Anyways, I think it's getting brighter. We need to go."

Hermione hugged Ginny, then Harry. "You'll write to us using Muggle mail, will you?" Harry nodded.

Ron looked at Harry. "Be safe, mate. Take care of my baby sister. If you do anything to her…" he finished with a rude gesture.

Hermione snorted. Ginny looked a bit angry. "Ron, I'm TWENTY FIVE!" she yelled.

"OK, but you still are my sister. I am protective of you!" Ron protested.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but hugged him anyways. She took Lizzie in her arms and they stepped out the building. Harry locked the door behind them.

They stopped on the streets. "See you in eleven years," said Ginny stiffly, still angry.

"Wait!" shouted Hermione as they began to walk away. "What should I tell everyone?"

Harry turned back. He smiled sadly and said, "Tell them Harry Potter had disappeared. Tell them Harry Potter had disappeared and will not return for another eleven years."

And without turning back, he followed Ginny to the end of the street and disappeared.


End file.
